


Thank you

by B0kut0luzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0kut0luzu/pseuds/B0kut0luzu
Summary: This is Atsumu and Osamu sex life. The first part is Atsumu the next is Osamu. They all live together also. ' <-- this means texting. " <---- This means talking.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 19





	Thank you

-Atsumu-

"Omi!!!!"Atsumu yells while holding his boyfriend's hand. "I said no," Sakusa said. "But omi! It a plushy that looks like you!" Atsumu pouts. Sakusa sighs. "Oh ok, go get it," Sakusa said while trailing behind the happy atsumu. "Come up and get various prizes!" the salesman yells."Me next!" Atsumu yells. The man was explaining the game to him. Sakusa eyes wander around making sure there are no tricks. Then his eyes end up at Atsumus ass. Sakusa then puts his hand on his ass, Atsumu jumps at the sudden action. But calms down after a few seconds. Atsumu was trying his best to win but kept on failing. "Ugh, why is this so hard!"Atsumu muttered in frustration. "Here let me try," Sakusa said while Atsumu hands over the ball. Atsumu didn't know till now that Sakusa has great upper body strength. He know that he play volleyball but the arm muscles the man had was amazing. Atsumu didn't even realize Sakusa won the game. He was to busy "drooling" over his boyfriend."Hey, I won that stupid thing you wanted," Sakusa uttered while giving him the plushy. "Omi! Thank you!" Atsumu smiled at him. Sakusa smiles behind his mask. "We should get going it late," Sakusa uttered while holding his boyfriend's waist. "Yea and I need a shower," He responded. They were in the car driving home. "Ugh samu probably home," Sakusa mutter under his breath. They pull up and samu and suna weren't home. "Huh I guess they're late," Atsumu said while getting out of the car. Atsumu rushed inside, Sakusa trails behind. He grabs some towels and went in the bathroom. Sakusa sits on the bed and turns on the tv. But Sakusa was thinking other things. He heard the water running. "Ugh," he groans. He heard him step in the shower. Sakusa looks down to be greeted with a tent in his pants. They never done 'it' before so he wanted to see his boyfriend's ass boun-. "What the hell am I thinking!"he whisper yells to himself. As he palms at his pants. But minutes later he hears moaning from the bathroom, Sakusa's eyes widened at the noise. "Omi~" Atsumu moans while stroking his cock. Sakusa slowly opens the door and He was greeted with a erotic sight. Atsumu didn't even notice until Sakusa enter the shower with him. "Omi!What are you doi- Ah!" Atsumu screams while Sakusa replaced his hand with his own. Atsumu leans back to feel Sakusa hard dick on his ass. Atsumu was moaning uncontrollably. Sakusa's free hand covers his mouth. "Sh. If samu and suna come home they will hear you," he whispers in his ear. That sent shivers up his spine. He takes his hand off his mouth. "Omi. Ah~ Fu-ah~ me~" He asks. After that Sakusa couldn't hold himself back. He takes Atsumu hands and holds them above his head. He stopped stroking Atsumu and he alined his dick at Atsumu ass. "Omi. Hurry," Atsumu whines. Sakusa pushes his dick in. Atsumu moans loudly. "So fucking tight," Sakusa grunts. He started to move and he released Atsumu's hands. He was supporting himself on the shower wall. Sakusa smacks his ass. "OMI! That hur- AH!" Atsumu said but Sakusa went harder to shut him up. Then without warning, Atsumu cums. "omi," Atsumu said while Sakusa continue fucking him. Then Sakusa cums deep in him. He take his dick out of him. Cum leaks out of his asshole. "Hot. I might just fuck you again," Sakusa jokes. Atsumu was to tired to respond. Sakusa helped him finish showering and change. He layed him on the bed and layed next to him. "Omi, I love you," He muttered while holding his shirt.

_____________________________

-Osamu-

"Thanks for dinner suna," Osamu thanks while going to the car. "No problem babe," he responded. Suna had one hand on the wheel and the other on Osamu's thigh. Red light. Suna took this chances to text Sakusa to see if they are home. 'Hey man are ya home?' 'Yes and why?' 'Damn leave. I wanted to fuck samu.' 'Dont tell me that😔 and just don't be loud I'm going to sleep with Tsumu, night' 'g'night'. "Suna green light," Osamu tells him and taps him. "Mhm? Ok," he said turning off his phone. "Who were you texting?" Osamu questions. "Oh just Sakusa i was asking if they were home," Suna said while smirking. "Oh are they?" Osamu asks again. Suna nods. They are home. Suna got out and was waiting. They walked in their shared room. Suna locks the door behind him. "I'm going to take a shower," Osamu said while looking for towel in the closet. "Ah ah ah," Suna whispers while behind him. Osamu knew where this was going. Before he more time to think he was already pinned to the bed. Suna was kissing him, roughly. Osamu let it happen while moaning into the kiss. Suna rips Osamu shirt and starts giving him love bites. "Sun-ah~" Osamu moans. Suna takes this opportunity to stick his fingers in Osamu's mouth. Osamu gags. Suna starts licking his erected nipples. "Mhm~" Osamu moans quietly. Suna starts sucking. Osamu arches his back. Suna hand trails down to Osamu's pants. "Mhm ya so erect down here," Suna mubbles. "Fuck me~" Osamu begs. "mhm ok. Ass up," he growls. Osamu got on all fours. Suna rubs his ass and smacks it. Osamu jolts. "I'm going in. Ok?" Suna said, spreading his ass. Osamu nods. Suna pushes himself in. Osamu grabs the bed sheets. Suna started fucking him, roughly. Suna hits his g-spot. "There!" Osamu moans loudly. Suna started hitting it. Making all his limbs go numb. Suna continued fucking him relentlessly. "Suna ah~ I'm going to ah~ cum!" Osamu said stroking his cock. "Cum for me~" Suna whispers. With those words they both cum at the same time. Suna takes his dick out of him. Osamu falls on his side. And fell asleep. Suna clean the bed and samu up then joined him in the bed. He grabs samu gently and gives him cuddles.

\-------------------------------------------------

Both atsumu and Osamu both wake up around the same time. "Quiet down next time, Samu," Atsumu said. "Sorry," Osamu whispers while looking down.


End file.
